La vie d'un garçon nommé John Smith
by Snape02
Summary: John Smith a 11 ans. Il est amnésique et a gardé des séquelles d'une mystérieuse nuit où il a été retrouvé blessé. Lorsque Dumbledore vient le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard, le jeune garçon est loin d'imaginer tout ce qui l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment et que je décide enfin à poser sur le papier. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira et sans plus tarder, vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas de la page ;-)**

**Disclaimers : L'univers n'est pas de moi, bien sûr, mais de JK Rowling. L'idée du prénom et du nom de mon OC vient du roman Dead Zone de Stephen King, dans lequel le héros porte le même nom. Mais la personnalité et l'histoire du personne est de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre I : J'apprends que j'irai à Poudlard, et je rencontre ma baguette

John Smith. Un nom creux, commun, sans la moindre originalité. Et pour cause, c'est celui que l'on a l'habitude de donner aux personnes dont on ignore tout : la naissance, les parents, et tout ce qui a pu constituer une partie de leur vie. Des êtres anonymes en somme, dont on retrouve le nom aux quatre coins du pays, si ce n'est du monde.

Je m'appelle John Smith, et je fais parti de cette foule d'inconnu dont rien ne me différencie. Il y a un peu plus de deux mois, soit le 3 mai, j'ai soufflé mes onze bougies en compagnie de mes camarades habituels vivant au même étage que moi. Les infirmières ont fait semblant d'être joyeuses et m'ont applaudit après avoir chanté un traditionnel "Joyeux anniversaire", mais j'ai bien senti que tout ceci n'était qu'artifices. Il y a avait bien Alice avec moi, la jeune et jolie Alice d'un un an ma cadette, avec qui j'aime à passer mon temps libre, et je crois bien qu'il s'agissait de la seule personne réellement heureuse pour moi. A cette occasion, elle a d'ailleurs tenu à m'offrir un magnifique livre intitulé _Histoire de Poudlard, _livre qu'elle a peiné à obtenir pour ce jour qu'elle juge si particulier. Quant à moi, je ne vois pas réellement la raison à cette fête ridicule ; je ne comprends guère la raison qui pousse mon entourage à fêter mes onze ans d'existence, alors que je ne m'en souviens à peine que de la moitié. Lorsque j'ai témoigné cette opinion à ma jeune amie, cela a paru la toucher car elle m'a répondu qu'il s'agissait-là d'un jour important, étant moi-même quelqu'un d'important. J'étais assez peu convaincu, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire, ajoutant immédiatement que "j'avais intérêt à lire son livre avec le plus grand intérêt en vue de ma rentrée à l'école des sorciers".

\- Je n'irais pas à Poudlard, Alice. Avais-je fini par l'interrompre. Les médicomages ne sont pas d'accord et tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais arrêtes tes bêtises ! M'avait-elle rétorqué avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les médicomages s'y opposeraient.

Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas sortir de l'hôpital pour intégrer la célèbre école des sorciers. La conversation était déjà venue, de fils en anguille, plus d'une fois ; la dernière il y a peu, car voyant le mois de septembre approcher, je m'étais enquis de savoir ce qui allait m'arriver. Bien que connaissant déjà l'avis négatif des hommes qui avaient pour charge de s'occuper de moi, je ne pouvais empêcher une partie de mon cœur d'espérer un changement dans leurs décisions. Cependant, il n'y avait eu rien à faire : "Tu ne peux pas comprendre, John, tu n'es pas apte à quitter notre établissement", "Mon grand, ton amnésie et ton handicap ne te le permettrai pas"... Toujours les mêmes rengaines, plus ou moins fines, mais toujours aussi blessantes. Mon amnésie, mon handicap. Ne suis-je donc que John Smith, un John Smith, au passé inconnu et à la jambe traînante ?

Lorsque j'étais arrivé à St Mangouste, cinq ans plus tôt, les médicomages m'avaient promis qu'ils m'aideraient à avoir une existence normale. En réalité, je doute qu'ils y aient un jour crut. Car cette nuit-là, tout le monde a bien cru que le petit garçon agonisant au fond d'une ruelle ne passerait pas la semaine. De ce qui s'est passé auparavant, je n'ai pour souvenirs que des sortes d'éclairs, des cris...Et puis rien. Qui suis-je ? Que faisais-je là ? Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé dans cette situation ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai alors été recueillit au célèbre hôpital pour sorciers, où j'ai passé les cinq années qui me séparent d'aujourd'hui. Les médicomages ont soignés mes multiples blessures -causés par des sortilèges selon eux graves et puissants- mais n'ont malheureusement pas pu empêcher ma jambe gauche de se raidir et de provoquer la boiterie qui m'indispose tant. Malgré tous leurs efforts, mon bras droit est lui aussi demeuré légèrement souffrant, même si je prends sur moi, détestant le montrer.

Voici donc pourquoi les médicomages refusent de me laisser étudier à Poudlard. Mais outre mon amnésie et ma faiblesse générale qui me contraignent à demeurer sous la surveillance du personnel de l'hôpital, je doute qu'il s'agisse des seuls éléments qui empêchent mon intégration à l'école. Je soupçonne les médicomages de me cacher quelque chose, mais bien sûr, j'ignore quoi.

Nous sommes donc le 15 juillet 1971. Alors que j'ai passé l'après-midi auprès de mon amie Alice, j'ai finalement choisi de retourner dans ma chambre lorsque la nuit fut tombée. Par habitude, je savais bien que Mme Pafflee, mon infirmière habituelle, allait venir m'apporter mon dîner d'ici une demie-heure, ce pourquoi je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser ma surprise transparaître sur mon visage lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer deux médicomages et ma fameuse infirmière. Cette dernière, nerveuse, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers moi jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit dans lequel je m'étais couché.

\- Mon cher John, commença-t-elle avec une solennité que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et comme tu es un garçon très intelligent, je suis certaine que tu comprendras ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Que...Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je, la voix serrée par l'anxiété, redoutant le pire. Y a t-il un problème ?

\- Et bien vois-tu, mon garçon, continua l'infirmière, nous n'allons pas pouvoir te garder ici, à St Mangouste.

Cataclysme, ouragan, tempête dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas. Enfin, je reconnais avoir eu envie, ces derniers temps, d'aller à Poudlard, mais St Mangouste demeurait ma seule "famille" et je ne voulais pas la quitter pour autant. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Cependant, voyant mon expression catastrophée, me Pafflee termina brusquement, posant ses mains sur mes avant-bras.

\- C'est une blague, mon grand ! Voyons ! Le directeur de l'hôpital a donné son accord : tu vas aller à Poudlard.

Mais je n'eu guère le temps de m'en réjouir : un des médicomages coupa court à toute manifestation de bonheur.

\- Mme Pafflee, je vous prierai de ne pas rire avec de tels choses. La situation ne me plait pas, et si le jeune garçon s'en va à Poudlard, ce n'est que parce que...Monsieur Dumbledore ici présent m'y contraint.

Presque immédiatement, mon regard dériva sur celui que j'avais pris pour un deuxième médicomage. Non...Non. Je m'étais trompé, il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces sorciers spécialisés dans les soins magiques. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi n'y ressemblait pas du tout ; son sourire, son air doux et bienfaiteur n'avait rien à voir avec celui froid et distant du personnel de l'hôpital. Son regard croisa un instant le mien, instant durant lequel je sus que ce Monsieur Dumbledore était quelqu'un de bien. L'instant d'après, il s'était à son tour approché de mon lit et, penché au dessus de moi, me déclara avec toute la bonté du monde :

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, John. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, et je suis venu t'annoncer que tu viendrais étudier dans notre école.

* * *

La semaine suivante, contre l'avis des médicomages, ledit "Professeur Dumbledore" était revenu me voir dans l'objectif de m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter mes affaires scolaires. Dans un premier temps, j'avais bien dût reconnaître que cette situation m'avait gêné, mais l'homme qui s'était présenté comme le directeur de l'école avait très vite sût briser la glace. Il m'avait entre autre proposé des bonbons, que j'avais fini par accepter, puis m'avait emmener de boutiques en boutiques où nous avions acheté tout le matériel qu'il jugeait utile à l'année que j'allais passer. Dans sa main se trouvait la liste précise de ce que nous devions trouver ; je ne la regardai pas, me fiant en toute confiance à mon guide.

Ainsi, après nous être aventurés dans des magasins aussi étranges qu'extravagants, je me voyais possesseur de bons nombres de manuels scolaires, d'une robe de sorcier et d'un chaudron pour mes futures potions. Il nous restait encore certains détails à régler, dont le plus important aux yeux du Professeur Dumbledore : ma baguette. Ce pourquoi il se déplaça agilement, moi sur ses talons, jusqu'à une boutique devant laquelle se bousculaient de nombreux jeunes de mon âge. Sur le fronton était lisible l'inscription "Ollivander's".

Lorsque nous y entrâmes, un vieil homme se jeta presque immédiatement sur nous. Surpris par ce nombre incommensurable de gens en tout sens, je tentai de jeter un regard à mon "protecteur" qui, avec un sourire malicieux, se confondit dans la foule pour me laisser faire face seul à l'homme qui me parlait.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur... Me demanda-t-il, pressé.

\- Smith. Répondis-je brusquement, peu habitué à ce genre de civilité.

\- Bien, suivez-moi alors. Me lança-t-il en tournant les talons et en s'enfonçant dans sa boutique.

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors devant une immense étagère sur laquelle s'empilait de très nombreuses boîtes, plus ou moins similaires en apparence. Le vieil homme, que je tenais pour être le fameux Ollivander, me regarda un instant d'un oeil expert avant de reporter son attention sur ses boites. Bientôt, il se saisit de l'une d'elles et en tira une baguette...Assez longue, d'une douce couleur marron crème.

\- 35cm, bois de rose, crin de licorne. Déclara-t-il.

Comme le vendeur me tendait l'objet magique, je cru bon de m'en saisir. Mais immédiatement, un jet bleu s'en échappa et vint se fracasser contre le bureau du spécialiste. Ce dernier me la retira rapidement des mains, avant que je ne fasse d'autres dégâts, et s'empressa de la ranger.

\- Je...Je suis désolé. Bafouillais-je, hésitant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Me lança Ollivander avec un sourire en coin. Essayez donc celle-ci... Bois de Houx, 40cm, plume de phénix... **(1)**

Et sur ces mots, il m'en tendit une seconde, aussi tirée d'une boite de l'étagère. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur ce nouvel objet, une drôle de sensation prit possession de moi ; car bien que je n'eu aucun contact physique avec la baguette, un mal de tête effroyable me scinda le crâne en deux malgré une sorte de besoin de me saisir de l'objet, ce qui je fis comme on me le demandait.

Aussitôt que la baguette se retrouva entre mes doigts, je tentai un vague geste du poignet que je regrettai immédiatement ; et pour cause, une lumière rouge provoqua une explosion entre Ollivander et moi. Le vendeur posa alors sa main sur la mienne dans l'espoir de me reprendre l'objet. Je voulu le lâcher pour le lui rendre, mais...C'était comme impossible. Mes doigts, tendus sur la baguette, ne voulait pas se desserrer tandis qu'une impression de froid ardent s'infiltrait dans ma paume.

\- Alors ça...Murmura le vendeur, ébahi. Ça...

Son regard allait et venait entre la baguette et mon visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cela dans toute ma carrière. Murmura-t-il, consterné. C'est incroyable. Cette baguette vous affiche ouvertement son mépris en réagissant de manière explosive, mais elle refuse de vous quitter. Elle vous veut comme possesseur, mais ne vous apprécie guère. C'est un cas exceptionnel, Monsieur Smith, et je tiens à vous prévenir que l'apprentissage de la maîtrise de cette baguette risque d'être compliqué. Mais puisqu'elle vous a choisit, il ne peut en être autrement.

Je me rendis alors compte que Dumbledore se tenait juste derrière moi, et ce depuis apparemment plusieurs minutes. Tout autant surpris que moi, il acheta cette étrange baguette qui était désormais la mienne, et nous sortîmes tout deux sans un mot, moi embourbé dans mes interrogations quant à mon avenir dans cette école, lui pensif au sujet de je ne sais quel problème.

* * *

**(1) D'après le Wiki Harry Potter, cette combinaison pour une baguette magique est peu probable car elle s'arrange assez mal. Mais lorsqu'une telle baguette trouve son propriétaire, rien ne peut les arrêter. **

**Voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai de nombreuses idées quant à la suite de l'histoire, alors si jamais celle-ci venait à vous plaire, je ferrais tout mon possible pour écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, cela fait toujours très plaisir ! J'ai essayé de créer quelques mystères autour de mon personnage principal, John, ainsi que son intégration à Poudlard, et j'espère que cela vous aura intrigué.**

**A bientôt je l'espère**

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà pour la suite de ma petite histoire dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Je ne suis pas très doué pour la régularité, et bien que j'ai l'idée générale de mon histoire en tête, je préfère attendre de tenir le bon bout pour écrire plutôt que de m'y forcer. En tout cas, je m'excuse. Pour ce chapitre, pas de grandes révélations sur John Smith, mais la suite de ses escapades avec Dumbledore et son départ pour Poudlard. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chloe : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La suite a tardé et encore une fois, je m'en excuse. Bien sûr que je peux répondre à ta question ! John Smith n'est pas le fils de Harry car l'histoire va se passer en 1971, soit à l'époque des Maraudeurs ^^ Mais comme tu le dis, c'est un petit garçon important. Et Dumbledore le sait ^^**

**Guest : Merci à toi aussi (-: J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Disclaimers : Rien (hormis John Smith et son histoire) ne m'appartient et je ne fais aucun bénéfice de ce texte. Tout revient à la grande JK Rowling**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Je me prépare et prends le Poudlard express en direction de ma nouvelle vie

Après l'événement qui était survenu chez Ollivander, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi avions terminé nos courses dans un silence pesant, presque gênant. Cela n'étant pas sans me contrarier, d'autant plus que les songes de mon guide semblaient s'être changés en inquiétude, au vu de ses sourcils froncés et de son regard absent. De mon côté, ma marche devenait de plus en plus laborieuse, et ma jambe meurtrie me faisait davantage boiter que cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le directeur et moi-même arpentions les rues noires de monde du Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, bien que cela fusse en vain, je faisais absolument tout mon possible pour dissimuler ma douleur aux yeux de mon protecteur, qui, bien entendu, la détecta vite et, à mon plus grand regret, ralenti sa marche pour la calquer sur la mienne.

\- Dites Professeur, hésitais-je un instant, ayant peur de rompre le silence qui s'était imposé. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, mon garçon. Me répondit immédiatement le Professeur Dumbledore en retrouvant son sourire habituel.

\- Est-ce que...Est-ce que c'est grave ce qui est arrivé chez Ollivander ? Finis-je par demander, le visage rouge de honte. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

A ces mots, le directeur de Poudlard fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à moi, et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je pus alors obtenir la confirmation qu'il était bien inquiet, malgré l'air faussement désinvolte qu'il prit en me répondant :

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi cela le serait-il ?

\- C'est que...

Les mots me manquent alors que je tente de bafouiller une réponse au professeur qui me fait face. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et de gêne, ce fut finalement d'une petite voix que j'avançai :

\- C'est que M. Ollivander a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu cela de sa carrière et... Et que cette baguette me méprisait.

Mes paroles ne parurent pas plaire à mon guide qui, le visage marqué par la contrariété, fléchit les genoux pour se retrouver à ma hauteur. Ses deux mains sur mes épaules, il exerça une légère pression de ses doigts, comme pour me rassurer, en me murmurant de sa voix profonde.

\- Ecoute John. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est pas comme tout le monde qu'il faut se tourmenter. La différence fait la force, souviens-toi en. Et tu es quelqu'un de fort. Bien plus que tout ce que ce que pourront te dire les gens. Alors quant à ce qui s'est passé chez Ollivander, n'y songe pas trop, ou du moins, pas en mal.

Et sur ces quelques mots, Dumbledore se redressa, son gentil sourire de nouveau collé aux lèvres. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles, et encore moins d'y répliquer, il se retourna vers un grand bâtiment situé à notre droite.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de te trouver un ami, jeune homme. Me lança t-il avant de se mettre en marche.

* * *

Lorsque je franchis la porte du bâtiment indiqué par mon protecteur, ce fut le bruit assourdissant qui régnait dans ce lieu qui me surprit en premier. Puis, ce fut l'odeur infect qui flottait dans l'air qui me prit à la gorge. Ce ne fut qu'après ces deux constatations que je remarquai enfin les quelques trentaines d'hiboux et chouettes qui attendaient, enfermées dans leur cage, que quelqu'un veuille bien les adopter. Eberlué, je restai un instant dans un état de stupeur merveilleuse, observant tous les animaux avec un sourire enfantin. Et pour cause, je les adorais. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne -c'est-à-dire, il n'y avait pas si longtemps-, j'avais toujours trouvé les bêtes de bien meilleur compagnie que les humains. J'aimais en eux cette innocence et cette naïveté, cette intelligence particulière, que n'ont pas les humains.

Mon regard était toujours perdu parmi les multiples chouettes aux plumages de toutes les couleurs, lorsque la voix de Dumbledore me tira de ma rêverie.

\- Vas-y. Me souffla t-il. Trouve celui qui sera ton nouveau compagnon.

\- Vous...Vous voulez...Vous m'autorisez à adopter une chouette ? Lui demandai-je, au comble de la surprise.

\- Bien sûr. Me répondit-il, avec son habituel sourire. Je t'y pousse, même. Et pour cause, tu te rendras vite compte que les chouettes sont très utiles lorsqu'il s'agit de faire parvenir un courrier. Et puis...Je pense qu'un animal peut être une bonne compagnie pour un garçon timide.

Extrêmement heureux des paroles de mon guide, je lui adressai le sourire le plus franc et le plus grand qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu depuis notre rencontre, et, dissimulant mon excitation, portait mon attention sur les différents oiseaux.

Ils étaient tous beaux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ignorant parfaitement tout de ces animaux, je ne pouvais citer le nom d'aucune espèce ; mais que m'importait ! Je désirais simplement un ami sympathique, et non un oiseau de race. Mon regard glissa donc sur les chouettes -grande et majestueuse, ou bien plus petite et élégante-, avant de se fixer sur un petit animal aux plumes marrons, qui, depuis sa cage, me fixait de ses grands yeux. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de triste, me donnant la soudaine envie d'ouvrir sa prison de fer pour le faire s'envoler. Peut-être était-ce ce regard larmoyant, ou bien ses plumes légèrement sales. Je n'en savais rien. Néanmoins, après quelques instants devant cet animal, je me tournais vers mon protecteur, qui comprit immédiatement où je voulais en venir.

\- Comment s'appellerait-il ? Me demanda le vieil homme amicalement.

Très bonne question. Je n'avais aucune idée. Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil sur l'oiseau qui commençait à s'impatienter dans sa cage, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées et me demander de conclure vite, je me creusai les méninges pour trouver un nom à cette petite bête. Cette dernière poussa soudain un léger hululement, plutôt agréable. _Un musicien_, pensai-je en souriant. C'est alors que son futur nom s'imposa à moi.

\- Vivaldi. Répondis-je, tout sourire. C'est Vivaldi.

* * *

Et ce fut ainsi que, quelques semaines plus tard, mes affaires scolaires préparées et ma petite charrette devant moi, j'avais quitté le Chemin de traverse pour la gare de King's Cross, où je devais prendre le train pour rejoindre la fameuse école de Poudlard. Dumbledore, après m'avoir longuement expliqué que faire en ce jour de 1er septembre, m'avait quitté, et je me retrouvais donc, seul, sur le quai n°9 de la célèbre gare. Rectification : je n'étais pas si seul, j'avais Vivaldi. Ce dernier hululait gaiement dans sa cage, tandis que je lui répétais que je l'en sortirai dès que possible.

Mais pour l'instant, je demeurai dans l'embarras. Selon les indications du directeur, j'étais censé courir jusqu'à "heurter" le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. "Heurter" étant à prendre avec des pincettes puisque selon ses dires, la magie me ferait passer de l'autre côté sans problèmes, me menant ainsi à la voie 9 3/4. Mais à dire vrai, alors que j'étais devant le mur en question, je demeurai sceptique. Foncer dedans. Si Dumbledore faisait erreur, j'allais, en plus de me ridiculiser, me faire mal. _Un peu de courage, John._ Pensai-je, peu convaincu. _Un peu de courage_. Je préférai donc fermer les yeux, et me mit à courir.

La seconde d'après, je les rouvris brusquement, surpris de ne pas avoir subit de choc. Lorsque je réalisai que j'étais bien sur la voie 9 3/4, un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Dumbledore avait eu raison, bien entendu. Faisant discrètement des coudes, je me faufilai discrètement parmi les amas de gens, de familles occupées à se dire au revoir. Mon sourire se transforma brusquement en un rictus méprisant. La famille. Ridicule. Pitoyable. Mais finalement, plutôt que de me faire du mal pour rien, je me concentrai et focalisai mon attention sur le grand train rouge et noir prêt au départ. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais monté dedans.

Trouver une place dans un compartiment ne fut pas une mince affaire. Avec ma robe noire de sorcier qui ne possédait pas encore d'écusson, les jeunes gens que je croisais devinait immédiatement que j'étais un première année, et me mettait instinctivement à l'écart. Je remarquai bien vite que les gens semblaient se regrouper par _maison, _si je me souvenais bien des explications d'Alice à ce sujet. Mon amie m'avait expliquée qu'en arrivant à l'école des sorciers, un chapeau un peu bizarre nous répartissait en fonction de notre caractère dans l'une des quatre maisons du château. Leur nom m'échappait, mais peu m'importait à cet instant, à moi qui ne cherchait qu'une simple place.

Désespéré à l'idée de trouver un compartiment vide, je finis par tenter ma chance et toquai à une porte au travers de laquelle j'apercevais un garçon isolé. Puis, poussant la porte d'une main tremblante, je lançai les traditionnelles formules de politesse et lui demandai si je pouvais venir ici sans le gêner. Mon jeune camarade, les cheveux châtains en pétard, afficha un sourire sincère, me répondant par l'affirmative. Je remarquai très vite que lui non plus n'avait pas d'écusson, ce qui me rassura légèrement.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me lança t-il avec entrain, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- John Smith. Répondis-je, d'une voix que je voulus confiante, en vain. Et toi ?

\- Remus Lupin. Déclara t-il à son tour. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même.

C'est ce moment que choisit le train pour se mettre en marche. Assis en face de Remus, je m'efforçai de faire retomber la pression, ouvrant la cage de Vivaldi pour l'installer sur mes genoux. Mon petit animal en sembla ravi, s'étirant et présentant ses ailes à mes caresses. Je découvris très vite que mon colocataire de wagon était un garçon très sympathique, à la conversation agréable.

Un bon camarade. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si mal que je le craignais, finalement.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura fait plaisir. N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review, même négative tant qu'elle est constructive, est toujours appréciée. Je vous retrouve bientôt, je l'espère, pour la suite.**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà, à ma grande surprise, je me suis remise à écrire assez vite. Le chapitre 3 est né bien plus tôt que je le pensais. ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira, et le poste alors qu'il est encore chaud. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (-;**

**Disclaimers : Comme précédemment, je ne possède rien, si ce n'est que le personnage de John Smith. Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice de ce texte.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Je découvre l'école des sorciers et assiste à la cérémonie de Répartition

\- Et tu vois, ajouta Remus gaiement, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai aller à Gryffondor : mes parents me disent souvent que les sorciers qui en sortent sont des gens de bien. Et toi, ils t'en disent quoi, tes parents ?

Sourire qui devient crispé. Raclement de gorge. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à cela ? Bien que la situation puisse paraître commune -deux jeunes garçons qui se rencontrent et qui se parlent de leur vie-, je n'avais pas encore songé à cette question, et encore moins à ce que j'y répondrais. A St Mangouste, tout le monde était au courant de mon passé délicat ; aussi, personne ne venait me questionner au sujet de parents à propos desquels j'avais tout oublié. A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Etaient-ils des sorciers ? Etaient-ils même encore vivants ? Je n'en savais rien._ Et je n'en saurai probablement jamais rien_, songeai-je avec amertume.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à mon nouvel ami pour ce qu'il ne savait pas être une gaffe. Ce fut donc d'un air qui se voulu désinvolte et d'une voix en apparence tranquille, que je lui répondis le plus gentiment possible.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet avec eux.

Dans le fond, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, que je sache. Je ne lui disais certes pas la vérité dans son ensemble, mais il n'avait pas besoin de la connaître pour avoir la réponse à sa question. Néanmoins, je constatai à ses sourcils froncés que mes paroles le surprirent, et pour cause, la maison des enfants à Poudlard devait être un sujet cher au sein d'une famille normale. S'en suivit un léger froid, qui ne tarda pas à me gêner. Le jeune Remus parut s'en rendre compte et, avec la douceur qui semblait lui être coutumière, se pencha vers moi pour me demander en souriant :

\- Et toi, tu voudrais être envoyé où ?

Ces quelques mots me détendirent presque immédiatement, balayant comme par magie les douloureuses pensées qui me travaillaient. Je fis alors un effort pour me remettre en mémoire les différentes informations que mon camarade m'avait donné à leur sujet.

Tout d'abord, Gryffondor. La maison aux couleurs rouge et or dont l'emblème était le lion. Aux dires de Remus, le Choixpeau -encore un nouveau terme- n'envoyait là-bas que les personnes courageuses. En toute sincérité, je m'y voyais assez mal, ayant toujours eu en moi la peur du danger, et la tendance à le fuir.

Puis, venait Serpentard. La maison "opposée" à Gryffondor. Leurs couleurs, le vert et l'argent, était à associer avec le serpent, d'où le nom de leur maison. Mais la fourberie et l'ambition qui caractérisaient les élèves de cette maison -encore une fois, selon Remus-, s'accordaient assez mal avec ma personnalité. D'un naturel plutôt gentil, je n'aimais guère faire du mal aux autres, et ne supportait pas les moqueries. Serpentard était donc à oublier.

Ensuite, il y avait Serdaigle. Une maison qui me plaisait déjà plus et pour cause, même si je n'étais pas un esprit brillant, le travail ne me rebutait pas et j'avais le goût de la connaissance. De plus, leur blason me plaisait avec leur aigle et leurs couleurs bleue et bronze.

Et puis, finalement, Poufsouffle. Là encore, cette maison ne me déplaisait pas. Non pas que j'y trouvais quoi que ce soit d'attrayant, mais selon Remus, les élèves qui étaient envoyés là-bas formaient une famille soudée, et la chaleur régnait entre eux. La possibilité de m'intégrer au sein d'un groupe d'élèves tenait pour moi du rêve, ayant toujours été de nature solitaire, mais l'idée que cela soit possible me donnait le sourire. Enfin, les couleurs de cette maison -le jaune et le noir- ainsi que leur emblème -le blaireau- me semblaient assez sympathiques, et chaleureux.

\- J'aimerai bien Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle. Reconnus-je d'une petite voix, la hâte de savoir enfin me tordant les entrailles.

* * *

Je dus cependant contenir mon impatience quelques heures encore, car le trajet semblait ne pas vouloir se terminer. Remus et moi eûmes ainsi le temps de nous acheter quelques friandises -je remerciai intérieurement Mme Pafflee pour les deux ou trois pièces qu'elle m'avait glissées dans la main avant mon départ-, et croisâmes du même coup un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, que je découvris plus tard pour s'appeler Severus Rogue.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la soirée que le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-aux-Lards. Un gigantesque monsieur à la grande barbe brune nous attendait sur le quai, et ce fut avec une précipitation malhabile que je me saisis de mes affaires pour le suivre, effrayé que j'étais à l'idée de perdre le groupe de première année qui s'était formé autour de lui. Après un dernier sourire, Remus se sépara de moi pour aller consoler une petite fille qui pleurait. Je me retrouvai donc seul au milieu de la foule. Lorsque l'homme à la grande barbe nous demanda de monter dans des barques, je quêtai du regard mon unique ami, mais, ne le trouvant pas, dus monter dans une embarcation où se trouvaient déjà deux jeunes filles.

Le trajet sur ce qui me semblait être un lac se fit dans le plus grand silence. Absorbé que je l'étais dans la contemplation de tout ce qui s'offrait à ma vue, ma joie fut à son comble lorsque je distinguai, dans la pénombre de la nuit, l'imposant château de Poudlard éclairé par une multitude de bougies. Mon regard resta un moment figé sur la magnifique bâtisse qui s'imposait à moi, tandis que je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de s'imaginer mille et une choses sur l'école où j'étais destiné à passer sept années de ma vie.

Lorsque les barques atteignirent enfin l'autre côté du lac, l'homme nous fit monter une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait l'entrée du château. Nous y pénétrâmes sagement et avec une certaine anxiété, alors qu'une vieille femme au chignon gris et au chapeau vert prenait le relais de l'homme qui nous avait escorté jusqu'ici. Si quelques petits murmures demeuraient jusqu'alors, celle qui devait être un professeur sût les faire taire d'un simple raclement de gorge.

\- Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre chère école de Poudlard. Déclara t-elle avec une certaine solennité. Je suis le professeur MacGonagall et j'enseigne ici la métamorphose. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, et si je suis là ce soir, c'est pour vous accueillir et vous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle où se déroulera la cérémonie de Répartition. Je vous demanderai donc de rester calme et de me suivre en silence.

Puis, sur ces quelques mots, elle tourna les talons et s'avança en direction d'une énorme porte qui s'ouvrit sur son passage, comme pour la laisser passer. _De la magie_, me fit la remarque. Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, et d'un pas automatique, je me mis en marche, ainsi que mes camarades, derrière l'enseignante.

Trois choses me surprirent lorsque je pénétrai pour la première fois dans ce qui était donc la Grande Salle. Primo, le plafond. En effet, tous les premières années -et je n'y faisais pas exception- levèrent la tête avec une expression émerveillée. Immédiatement, je me rappelai ce que j'avais lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que m'avait offert Alice. Le plafond semblait comme transparent ; le ciel sombre semblait être réel tout comme les étoiles qui le parsemaient.

Puis, en rabaissant la tête, je remarquai le nombre incroyable d'élèves qui se trouvaient dans cette salle. Quatre tables, tout en longueur, occupaient l'espace. A celles-ci étaient installés les élèves, je le compris vite, par maison. Mais prétendre que je ne fus strictement pas impressionnés par le nombre d'étudiants serait un mensonge ; en réalité, je fus empreint de gêne lorsqu'il fallut traverser l'allée centrale pour se diriger vers le chapeau rapiécé que je soupçonnais être le Choixpeau.

Enfin, et le plus important, ce qui me coupa le souffle quelques secondes fut d'apercevoir, à l'autre bout de la Salle, mon protecteur -le directeur Dumbledore- assis à la table des professeurs. Lorsque nous fûmes installés, debout au milieu de l'allée, il commença un discours traditionnel sur les quatre maisons et les règles à observer dans son école. Mais la surprise passée, je me surpris à sourire devant cette figure connue, d'autant plus lorsqu'un clin d'œil discret de sa part vint me rassurer quant à la suite des évènements.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Le professeur MacGonagall sortit une liste des grands plis de sa robe et commença à déclamer les noms et prénoms de chaque élève par ordre alphabétique. Puis, l'élève en question devait s'avancer vers la table des professeurs et s'asseyait sur un tabouret. La professeur lui plaçait alors le Choixpeau sur la tête, qui, durant un laps de temps plus ou moins long, semblait lire au dedans du jeune sorcier, avant de crier le nom de la maison où serait envoyé l'élève. L'initial de mon nom étant un "S", j'eus le soulagement de ne pas être dans les premiers, et pus observer les pauvres élèves qui, transi de peur, se voyaient envoyés parfois à Gryffondor, d'autres fois à Serdaigle...

\- John Smith !

La voix du professeur MacGonagall vint m'arracher à mes pensées. Un instant, je me dis qu'il existait peut-être un second John Smith parmi les premières années, mais voyant que personne ne bougeait, je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains pour me diriger, en tremblant, vers le tabouret. La seconde d'après, le Choixpeau était sur ma tête.

" _\- John Smith_. Répéta t-il, la voix provenant de quelque part dans ma tête me faisant sursauter. _Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Dumbledore m'a tellement parlé de toi ces derniers temps... Mais en toute sincérité, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve. Oui...Je sens un grand potentiel magique émaner de toi, mais... Ta lâcheté te fait défaut. Tu manques cruellement d'ambition, et bien que tu sembles être un garçon plutôt intelligent, tu ne te plairais pas à Serdaigle. Oh ! Je sens quelque chose d'étrange, comme si... Non. Non. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu iras à..."_

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! S'égosilla brusquement le Choixpeau sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! ^-^ J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plût. Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suivant, j'espère dans pas trop longtemps. En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir, et cela me permet d'essayer de m'améliorer. Je vous souhaite de bonnes Pâques avec plein de chocolats x)**

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les gens !**

**Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis Smith et son histoire**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Je commence ma vie à Poudlard et rencontre l'Ange de Gryffondor

L'espace d'un instant, je crus défaillir sous le poids du bruit qui se réverbérèrent contre les murs de la Grande Salle. Les élèves de la maison Poufsouffle s'étaient levés et arboraient un sourire satisfait, les plus âgés osant même siffler leur approbation. Pour ma part, je restai quelques secondes planté là, devant tout le monde, mon cerveau refusant obstinément de se lier à mes jambes pour les faire fonctionner. Poufsouffle. Les noirs et jaunes. En une fraction de seconde, je tournai un regard désespéré vers mon protecteur, le directeur Dumbledore, comme pour lui demander son avis. Un sourire en coin accompagné d'un hochement de tête me firent comprendre qu'il n'est pas mécontent de ce choix.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour rejoindre tes camarades ? Me souffla soudain la vieille dame... MacGonagall, à l'oreille.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à remettre en marche ma personne. J'hasardai donc un, puis deux pas tremblant vers la table des noirs et jaunes. Lorsqu'enfin je l'atteignis, un sourire timide collé au visage, je fus immédiatement surpris par la chaleur avec laquelle m'accueillirent mes camarades. Se décalant pour me faire une place, je sentis une main me secouer affectueusement l'épaule tandis qu'un grand -de cinquième ou sixième année, peut-être -, me lançait un "Bienvenu !" d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Malcom Finley ! Moi aussi en première année. Ravi de te rencontrer ! Se présenta le garçon qui me faisait face, tout en me serrant la main.

C'était une grande asperge aux cheveux blonds et aux manières sympathiques. Je me fis la réflexion que son amitié ne devait pas être désagréable. Mais déjà, le silence revenait sous les ordres du professeure MacGonagall, et chacun se mit à écouter attentivement la fin de la cérémonie de répartition.

* * *

\- Vous vous trouvez donc devant l'entrée de notre Salle Commune. Nous expliqua notre préfet d'une voix haute et claire. Pour y entrer, rien de plus simple : il vous suffit de taper une fois sur ce tonneau, puis trois fois sur celui-là et enfin deux fois sur celui-ci.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à nous ouvrir la porte de ce qui devait donc être notre agora version sorcier. Le dénommé Malcom, qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis le début du repas, se pencha vers moi avec un sourire mesquin et une lueur dans les yeux.

\- C'eut été plus drôle, me chuchota t-il, s'il s'était trompé. On raconte que dans ce cas-là, du vin se déverse sur le malheureux.

L'expression de mon visage dû révéler ma surprise car presque immédiatement, mon jeune camarade reprit :

\- Le Choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais il a vite compris que je n'étais pas réellement méchant, juste blagueur.

Je ne répondis pas à mon compagnon car un mouvement de foule nous éloigna l'un de l'autre. Nous pénétrâmes dans la Salle Commune, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Si je devais citer un mot pour qualifier cet endroit, ce serait, sans aucun doute, accueillant. Et pour cause : sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, un immense sourire -sincère cette fois-ci - avait fleurit sur mes lèvres, tandis que mon regard balayait avec ravissement la jolie petite salle, ses fauteuils confortables, ses plantes merveilleuses et sa douce lumière tamisée.

\- Nous revoilà à la maison. Déclara un troisième année à sa petite amie, qu'il tenait par le bras.

La maison. Oui, c'était ça. Je sentais, pour la première fois de ma vie, que j'étais ici chez moi. _A la maison._

Le reste des explications du préfet ne fut pas long. Felix -comme je le découvris plus tard- nous indiqua aimablement la direction des dortoirs, l'heure du couvre feu et les quelques règles à observer dans la Salle Commune. Puis, il nous laissa pour rejoindre ses amis. Presque automatiquement se fermèrent des petits groupes isolés de nouveaux qui cherchaient à prendre leurs marques. Moi, comme je ne connaissais encore personne, je me décidai à rejoindre Malcom qui s'extasiait devant une gravure de blaireau dansant.

Ce fut d'un commun d'accord que nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos dortoirs, curieux que l'on était de découvrir le lieu où on allait dormir les sept prochaines années.

Le premier reflexe de mon nouvel ami, en pénétrant dans ces lieux, fut de se jeter sur ce qui semblait être son lit, afin de voir s'il était confortable. Au vu du gigantesque sourire qui se forma sur son visage, j'en conclus que la réponse devait être positive. Pour ma part, je demeurai plus mesuré et, retrouvant ma valise, vérifiai avec précaution que rien ne s'était perdu durant le voyage. Bien heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, nous rangeâmes brièvement nos affaires et nous mîmes au lit, l'impatience nous rongeant à l'idée de commencer notre vie de sorcier.

Mais tandis que la nuit s'était abattue dans les locaux de Poufsouffle et que les premiers ronflements commençaient à se faire entendre, je demeurai les yeux grands ouverts sur ma baguette que j'avais postée sur ma table de nuit. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête...

* * *

\- Debout ! Debout l'ami, ou on va être en retard à notre premier cours !

Un grognement. Une grimace. Ce ne fut que lorsque Malcom me saisit par l'épaule en me secouant que je réalisai la situation. Encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en pétards et la bouche toute péteuse, je jetai un regard plein de détresse à mon ami, lui demandant difficilement :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Huit heures quarante. Me répondit d'une voix pressée mon camarade. On a cours de sortilèges dans vingt minutes.

Sitôt dit, j'étais hors du lit, me jetant littéralement sur mes habits. Dans un état de précipitation qui eut été comique s'il n'eut pas été dramatique, j'enfilai vite ma nouvelle robe de sorcier, où apparaissait maintenant un blaireau sur fond jaune, et sortit de la Salle Commune telle une tempête, mon sac sur une épaule. Bien sûr, il fallut compter dix minutes pour se perdre et finalement retrouver la Grande Salle, cinq minutes pour manger à l'arrache et cinq autres minutes pour trouver la salle de cours. Essoufflés, mais heureux de ne pas être en retard, nous arrivâmes en effet juste à temps, et ce sous le regard bienveillant du professeur Flitwick.

Le cours se passa presque bien. Je veux dire _presque _car notre enseignant était particulièrement sympathique, le cours intéressant et Malcom toujours aussi drôle. Mais voilà, au moment de lancer un sort extrêmement simple, du basique le plus extrême, je crois que je me suis pris la plus grosse honte de ma vie. En effet, alors que je prononçai les mots "Wingardium Leviosa" en articulant correctement et effectuant un geste de la main précis, ce ne fut pas ma plume qui s'envola, mais tout mon cartable qui, retourné, laissa son contenu s'écrouler sur ma tête.

\- Tout ce qu'on peut dire, Monsieur Smith, c'est que vous apprenez vite. Me déclara le professeur dans un petit rire étouffé.

\- Je...Je suis désolé, professeur. Bafouillai-je, honteux en regroupant mes affaires éparpillées.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Le professeur me demanda de réessayer, mais cette fois-ci, plus rien ne voulait se produire. Alors, lorsque la sonnerie nous délivra, le vieux nain me garda un instant de plus.

\- Vous semblez avoir quelques soucis avec votre baguette, Monsieur Smith. Remarqua l'enseignant. Mais ne vous en inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vous obéisse.

Et je l'ai crus.

* * *

S'il y a bien une personne de laquelle j'aimerai vous parler, c'est bien elle.

Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle est gentille. Elle s'appelle Lily Evans.

Je l'ai rencontré dans les premiers jours de cette année qui commençait. Je me rendais au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lorsque j'ai croisé, au détour d'un couloir, le jeune homme que j'avais déjà aperçu dans le Poudlard Express, devenu Serpentard depuis. Avec ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu, il n'inspirait, il faut le dire, la sympathie de personne. Pour ma part, je ne le détestais pas et me montrais même cordial lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Mais ce que je vis ce jour-là me mit hors de moi.

Le jeune...Severus, je crois, se rendait je ne savais trop où, ses livres de cours dans les bras. La tête baissée, le regard fixé à ses pieds, il ne faisait de mal à personne ! Or, ce n'était pas le cas d'une bande de Serdaigle, qui passaient par là, et se mit à l'invectiver pour une raison qui me dépassait.

\- He, tête de serpillère, qu'est-ce que tu te trimballes avec tes bouquins ? Ca peut apprendre quelque chose une serpillère ?

\- Laissez-moi passer. Leur dit-il calmement, mais ne pouvant pas car les trois garçons lui bloquaient le passage.

Machinalement, je ralentis le rythme de ma marche, observant du coin de l'œil ce qui se déroulait. Bientôt, l'un des Serdaigle s'empara d'un des livres de Severus et, malgré les protestations de ce dernier, se mit à en déchirer les pages.

\- Rends-moi ça ! Rends-moi ça voyons, comment je vais faire ? Se désespérait le Serpentard.

\- Vous allez lui rendre cela immédiatement.

Et oui, c'était bien moi qui venais de dire cela. Sortant ma baguette d'un air menaçant -pas besoin qu'elle m'obéisse, car c'était juste du bluff-, je la pointais vers les trois Serdaigle en leur montrant le visage le plus mal aimable que je pouvais. Heureusement, je me rendis vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de premières ou deuxièmes années, et non de grands qui auraient pu me mettre la misère. _La prochaine fois, je ferai plus attention_, notai-je mentalement.

\- Tu aides la serpillère, toi ? Me demanda l'un d'entre eux avec une grimace de mépris.

\- ET ARRETE DE L'APPELER AINSI ! Hurlai-je brusquement, faisant sursauter les trois compères.

Au même instant -et pur coup du hasard-, un bruit retentit derrière mes adversaires. Un tableau qui tombait ou quelqu'un qui claqua une porte. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'imaginant que c'était le fruit de ma colère, ils déguerpirent plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Alors, j'aida Severus, qui, dans la bousculade, était tombé, à se relever. Je ramassai aussi le pauvre livre déchiré, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard me le prit des mains en bredouillant :

\- Je vais me débrouiller, merci beaucoup.

\- Severus ! Je te cherchais !

Et c'est là que je l'ai vue. Lily Evans. Avec sa jolie chevelure relevée en une queue de cheval, ses beaux yeux verts se tentant d'étonnement.

\- Mais qui t'a encore fait ? Demanda t-elle à son ami en dévisageant le livre de son ami.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lança d'une voix claire et énergique :

\- Bon, tu me diras ça en route, il faut qu'on aille en cours. Merci à toi...

\- John. John Smith. Répondis-je brusquement.

-...John. Moi, c'est Lily Evans. Merci d'avoir aidé Severus, et à une prochaine.

Un sourire. Puis ils repartirent. De mon côté, je demeurai un long moment dans les nuages, marchant sans savoir où je me dirigeais, chantonnant légèrement, dansant à moitié. J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir l'écusson de la jeune fille : Gryffondor. Et tandis que j'évoluais en plein septième ciel, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : trouver l'occasion d'aborder Lily Evans.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^-^ J'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à écrire la suite x) Allez, à bientôt**

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Alors voilà, j'ai écris ce chapitre beaucoup plus vite que prévu, alors j'en profite pour le poster (-: D'ailleurs, il est un peu plus long que les autres si je ne me trompe pas. J'ai certaines choses à vous dire, donc on se rejoint en bas ! Bonne lecture.**

**Wasa : Merci énormément pour ta review, ça me motive à continuer ^-^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Disclaimers : L'univers est à JK Rowling. Seuls John Smith, Eléonore et Frederick sont de moi. Bien sûr, je ne fais aucun bénéfice de ce texte. Ah si ! Mon seul bénéfice est de vous faire plaisir (-;**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Léger accident en cours de potion suivi d'une petite altercation entre camarades

Les journées passèrent, plus ou moins toutes similaires, et un quotidien ne tarda pas à s'installer. Enfin, autant que peut le permettre la présence de la magie et le fait de vivre dans un château à moitié vivant avec des profs un peu barjo pour certains. Quoi qu'il en soit, si on peut employer le terme de quotidien, ce dernier n'était certainement pas ennuyeux.

Ainsi, les cinq premiers jours de la semaine, Malcom avait pris l'habitude de me réveiller une heure avant le début des cours, ce qui nous laissait le temps de nous préparer tranquillement avant de nous diriger plus ou moins vite vers la Grande Salle. Mon ami y terminait souvent quelques devoirs laissés en suspend, tandis que d'autres Poufsouffles ne tardaient pas à nous rejoindre, toujours de bonne humeur et chaleureux. Puis, nous déjeunions tous ensemble, discutant des cours que nous allions avoir, nous racontant quelques blagues ou lisant le courrier que nous amenaient nos hiboux.

Cependant, ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours, aucune lettre ne m'était parvenue. Je n'avais pas de parents qui auraient pu m'écrire, moi. Alors, tandis que Malcom était courbé sur son manuel d'histoire de la magie -nous avions un contrôle aujourd'hui- et qu'Eléonore -une première année avec laquelle je m'entendais bien- mangeait de bon appétit, je demeurai la cuiller à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche. J'étais pensif, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire, et un peu mal réveillé. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je ne parlais pas, me contentant de regarder ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Six professeurs étaient assis à leur table, parmi lesquels je remarquai le professeur Flitwick ainsi que notre enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal. Derrière moi se tenaient la table des Serdaigles et celle des Serpentards, que je ne pouvais donc pas voir. Seule était dans mon champ de vision celle des rouges et ors, que j'observai avec une douce insistance qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Malcom.

\- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'aller la voir ? Me demanda mon camarade avec un sourire goguenard. Ce serait sûrement mieux que de l'observer ainsi au petit-déjeuner.

Ses paroles, lancées ainsi devant toute la maison, me troublèrent énormément, ce que je fis comprendre au grand blond d'un regard noir. Il se tut donc et se replongea dans son ouvrage, non sans avoir murmuré. quelques réflexions sur ma timidité qu'il jugeait ridicule.

Mais j'en avais bien peu à faire. Avalant distraitement le contenu de ma cuiller, je ne pus me résoudre à quitter du regard celle qui devenait le bourreau de mon cœur. Malcom avait tort. C'était une mauvaise idée que d'aller voir cette jeune fille. Elle était bien trop belle et semblait bien trop intelligente pour pouvoir me voir moi, le petit Poufsouffle aux cheveux châtains bouclés comme une toison de mouton et au teint pâle comme un cadavre. Eléonore m'avait pourtant dit, un jour, que j'étais très loin d'être laid, mais je n'arrivais pas à la croire. Je n'aimais pas mon physique, car je ne savais pas à qui je le devais, je n'aimais pas ce que j'étais, car je ne savais qui j'étais réellement.

Je fis cependant un effort pour me détacher de toutes ces pensées bien tristes, me reconcentrant sur l'Ange de Gryffondor.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Malcom, ayant fini de déjeuner tout en révisant, me sortit de ma rêverie.

\- Dépêche-toi, John ! Me lança t-il. On a cours de potions dans dix minutes. Il est temps d'y aller.

* * *

\- John Smith, vous allez vous mettre avec James Potter pour la conception de cette potion d'amnésie.

J'eus tout juste le temps de relever la tête de mon livre avant de voir apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. James Potter, à n'en point douter. Un garçon réactif, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Sans se départir de sa figure joyeuse, le Gryffondor vint s'assoir à côté de moi, avant de se pencher et de me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- C'est donc toi le garçon avec qui Remus a voyagé dans le Poudlard Express ?

\- Heu...Oui, oui c'est bien moi. Bafouillai-je en reportant mon attention sur le professeur qui expliquait les étapes de la préparation.

\- Génial ! Me répondit mon camarade. Tu es un ami donc, et un allié face aux Serpentards.

\- Je...Je ne suis pas vraiment enclin aux guerres entre maisons. Confiai-je d'une petite voix.

Mes paroles parurent surprendre James qui me fixa un instant avec des yeux ronds. Mais le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, l'enseignant s'approchant trop dangereusement de notre paillasse pour continuer notre petite discussion. Mon camarade fit donc mine de se saisir de la fiole contenant l'eau du Léthé tandis que, sans un mot, j'installais le chaudron sur le feu. Puis, lorsque le danger fut écarté, James Potter reprit d'un air concentré :

\- Tu n'es pas ami avec Servillus, tout de même ?

\- Ser...Qui donc ? Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas de qui il me parlait.

\- Severus Rogue, le Serpentard de premier année avec ses cheveux gras. Me lança Potter, telle une évidence.

\- Ah lui ! Répliquai-je avec de la tendresse dans la voix, car son nom me faisant immanquablement penser à Lily. Ami est un bien grand mot, mais je ne le déteste pas et lui rends service quand je peux.

Si j'espérais encore être ami avec James Potter, ces quelques mots venaient de ficher définitivement tout espoir en l'air. M'entendant dire cela, le Gryffondor eut une moue dégoûtée, se replongeant dans la préparation silencieusement. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à se trouver bientôt presque finie, la dernière étape consistant à agiter notre baguette. Mon camarade, estimant que je m'étais moins impliqué que lui, me laissa mettre la touche finale à notre travail. Avec un sourire de remerciement, je sortis donc ma baguette de ma robe de sorcier et, l'approchant du chaudron, me concentrait au moment de la secouer.

L'explosion qui survint à ce moment aurait effrayé un troll des cavernes.

Une fumée dense et noire se répandit presque immédiatement dans toute la salle de classe dont les murs avaient tremblé sous le choc. Comme tout un chacun, j'étais bien incapable de voir à plus de trois centimètres. La vue complètement bouchée, je pouvais néanmoins entendre parfaitement les toux affolés de mes camarades qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Il fallut attendre quelques instants avant que notre professeur ne trouva sa propre baguette et dissipa la fumée d'un sortilège parfaitement maitrisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé, ici ?! Cria t-il, visiblement furieux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Je...Je voulais juste...La potion...Finir...Pardon... Articulai-je difficilement entre les sanglots qui me serraient la gorge.

Voyant ma mine effondrée et sincèrement désolée, le professeur se calma un peu et m'ordonna de venir le voir à la fin de l'heure, avant de nous commander de reprendre notre travail. Mais le notre, à James et moi, était fichu. Le Gryffondor ne manqua pas de me faire comprendre son énervement, ce qui m'accabla davantage.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva, les élèves se levèrent tous comme un seul sorcier et se précipitèrent plus ou moins vite vers la sortie. Pour ma part, je pris mon temps, rangeant mes affaires avec soin et lenteur, désireux de repousser la confrontation avec le professeur. Cette dernier ne tarda cependant pas à arriver et je fus mort de trouille lorsque l'enseignant me demanda de m'approcher de son bureau.

\- Je peux vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé tout à l'heure, John ? Me questionna t-il, sa colère paraissant calmée.

\- C'est que... Parmi les instructions, il fallait agiter la baguette pour finir la potion. Je...Je l'ai fait. Mais tout a explosé. Je ne l'explique pas.

Un léger blanc s'installa entre le professeur et moi, le premier attendant sûrement que j'ajoute quelque chose. Ce que je fis.

\- J'ai du mal à contrôler ma baguette. Avouai-je, penaud. Je voulais pas...

\- Je le sais bien, jeune homme. Me coupa t-il avec gentillesse. Le professeur Flitwick m'a parlé de votre cas. Il est regrettable que vous fassiez tout explosé au moindre mouvement, aussi je ne peux que vous conseillez de vous entrainer pour pallier à ce...Détail. Bien sûr, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Promis ?

\- Promis, professeur.

J'étais sur le point de me diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'un affreux doute me prit aux entrailles. Gêné, je me retournai de nouveau vers l'enseignant qui rangeait maintenant ses affaires, une question me brûlant les lèvres.

\- Professeur ? Je...Je me demandais si...Si une potion d'amnésie tel que nous l'avons préparé aujourd'hui pourrait...Pourrait causer l'amnésie définitive d'un...D'un jeune garçon.

\- Vous pensez à ce qui vous ai arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda à son tour le professeur, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

Voyant ma surprise, il enchaîna bien vite :

\- N'ayez crainte, c'est juste le professeur Dumbledore qui m'en a parlé. Et bien pour tout vous dire... Je ne sais pas. Il existe des sortilèges pour contrer cette potion alors en soit...Non, l'amnésie ne serait pas définitive si on y appliquait les remèdes adaptés. En cela, je pense que les médicomages ont essayé. Je pense donc que la source de votre mal est autre chose. Mais rien n'est impossible.

Ce fut donc après un sourire de remerciement et quelques paroles de politesse, la tête pleine de questions et de doutes, que je quittai les cachots. Un cours de métamorphose m'attendait maintenant.

* * *

\- Enfin ! J'ai une faim de loup ! S'exclama mon ami Malcom en s'asseyant à la table de notre maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il était près de midi, et cela faisait deux heures que celui qui était devenu mon meilleur ami se plaignait des gargouillis de son estomac. Ce fut donc avec un énorme soulagement que l'heure du repas était arrivé et que nous étions allés à la Grande Salle pour y manger. Là-bas, nous retrouvâmes quelques Poufsouffles que nous apprécions et nous installâmes avec eux.

\- Tu passes ta vie à manger, Malcom ! Lançais-je à mon camarade en riant.

\- A peine. Répliqua t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Nous étions donc en pleine rigolade lorsque je l'entendis. Une voix s'élevant de l'autre côté de la salle, de l'entrée plus exactement, d'où me toisait méchamment un premier année de Serpentard. Frederick Villard. Un garçon que je connaissais de nom et de vue, sans plus. J'avais entendu dire par Malcom que son père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie et que pour cela, Frederick se pensait le garçon le plus intelligent et respectable de l'école. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à s'attaquer aux nés-moldus. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, ma parenté inconnue ne lui échappa point. Il paraissait donc inconcevable qu'il m'épargna de ses moqueries.

\- Alors, le maitre des potions incapable de se servir de sa baguette va bien ? Cracha t-il devant tout le monde.

\- Ne réplique pas, ne dis rien, ne le regarde même pas...Me souffla Malcom, qui détestait les ennuis.

\- Après des parents qui ne veulent pas de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi un objet si magnifique qu'une baguette accepterait de te servir. Ajouta t-il.

-...Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Continua mon ami doucement.

\- Ferme-la, Villard. Lui lança Eléonore, près de moi. Ta place n'est pas ici à Poudlard mais dans les rangs des Mangemorts !

Mais que j'y repense, heureusement qu'aucun prof n'était encore arrivé, ou mon amie aurait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure pour des propos pareils. Cependant, cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Frederick, qui s'en alla manger à sa table. Pour ma part, je demeurai ébahi devant la jeune fille, départagé entre surprise, reconnaissance et curiosité. Ce fut finalement la dernière qui prit le dessus.

\- Les Mangemorts ? L'interrogeai-je. Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ça ? S'étonna Malcom, haussant les sourcils. Les Mangemorts, ce sont les serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, un très puissant mage noir qui pose des soucis au monde magique.

\- Un ancien Serpentard, si je ne dis pas de bêtises. Ajouta Eléonore.

\- Un monstre de cruauté, un être maléfique. Ajouta à son tour Malcom.

\- Je vois. Déclarai-je pensivement.

Puis, soudain, un léger rire commença à me secouer les épaules en resongeant à la manière dont Eléonore nous avait débarrassé de Frederick. Mes deux amis ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre, le discret pouffement finissant bientôt en grands éclats de rire.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne nouvelle : le chapitre 6 est déjà écrit. Je le posterai donc mercredi, et espère pouvoir continuer sur un rythme de publication de deux chapitres par semaine (mercredi et samedi). **

**Maintenant, je voulais vous proposer un petit jeu. Mes personnages peuvent répondre de manière...Drôle à des questions que je vous laisse poster dans les reviews. Alors, déchaînez vous XD**

**A bientôt**

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors voilà, toujours pas de review, mais je ne désespère pas et vous poste la suite, avec un léger retard. Je m'excuse, mais j'étais en pleins examens, et j'ai complètement oublié de mettre la suite sur le site. Mes exams sont maintenant finis, alors je publierai les deux mois qui arrivent avec régularité, si tout se passe bien. Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis Smith et son histoire. De plus, je ne fais aucun bénéfice de cette fic'**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Je découvre que le sport n'est pas toujours bon pour la santé

Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin lorsque ce qui arrivait pût être un funeste accident se produisit. C'était un vendredi en fin d'après-midi, soit peu de temps avant le début du week-end. Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas des meilleurs et pour cause : la pluie n'avait cessé de s'abattre depuis trois jours, plongeant Poudlard dans une atmosphère de tristesse et de mélancolie. Rares étaient ceux à sortir de l'enceinte du château. Mais "rares" n'est pas synonyme de "personne". Nous étions donc une vingtaine, un petit groupe de Poufsouffle trempé jusqu'aux os, attendant, leur balai à la main, que Mme Bibine arrive enfin. Quelle idée, aussi, de nous mettre cours de vol à cette heure-ci ? Il ne pleut pas tous les vendredis, allez-vous me dire, mais rien que pour aujourd'hui, j'aurai aimé que le cours soit reporté. Rien à faire, quelques minutes plus tard apparût Mme Bibine, qui nous ordonna de nous préparer pour l'envol.

Dans le fond et malgré mon énervement de ce jour, je devais bien avouer que j'aimais voler. Certes, ma jambe raidie me contrariait pour garder l'équilibre, sans compter mon bras empoté qui souffrait de l'exercice à la longue, mais hormis cela, je n'étais pas tout à fait nul dans cette discipline. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas de baguette pour tout me faire exploser au nez, j'étais déterminé à prouver à mes camarades que je n'étais pas que "le raté de service", comme le disait si bien Frederick. Pour cela, je me poussais moi-même à participer, à me donner à fond même si cela voulait dire boiter très fortement pour toute la semaine à venir.

Cependant, avec le recul, je me dis que si la semaine qui avait suivi, je n'avais fait que boiter, j'en aurais été très heureux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là, Mme Bibine nous avait proposé un petit match de Quidditch, ce cours-ci étant le dernier avant les vacances. Sa proposition fut acceptée avec joie par l'ensemble des élèves qui se répartirent vite en deux équipes mixtes. Avec un triste sourire, je remarquai vite que les deux capitaines évitaient soigneusement de me choisir. Cependant, l'un des deux fut bien contraint de me prendre avec lui lorsque je fus le dernier non-réparti. Puis, nous décollâmes et le match débuta. D'un commun d'accord, mes camarades avaient décrété que je serai batteur, rôle qui, selon eux, n'était pas de la première importance.

Dès le premier coup de sifflet, alors que mon balai montait à une dizaine de mètres dans les airs, je me sentis bizarre. Néanmoins, j'en fis peu cas et me concentrai sur le match, serrant convulsivement ma batte de ma main récalcitrante.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, la pluie semblant s'écraser sur mes lunettes de protection depuis une éternité tandis que mes membres douloureux se contractaient de plus en plus. Un instant, je crus entendre Mme Bibine crier que l'équipe adversaire menait 50 à 30. Je crus aussi entendre mes camarades me blâmer de mon inactivité, ce à quoi je ne répondis rien. En effet, leurs voix me paraissaient si lointaines, comme perçues sous l'eau, que j'eu un doute quant au fait de les avoir réellement entendues. De plus, une telle migraine me sciait le crâne qu'il me paraissait que je n'étais plus tout à fait présent sur le terrain. _De la fatigue, rien de plus,_ pensai-je, étourdi, _tient bon, ne laisse pas tomber ton équipe._

Mais lorsque je sentis mon corps se mouvoir au détriment de ma volonté, je compris que ce n'était pas que la fatigue. Inconsciemment, je parcouru quelques mètres sur le côté extérieur du terrain, avant de me ressaisir pour ne plus bouger. Mais mon corps semblait obéir à quelque chose autre que ma propre pensée. L'impression en était d'autant plus surprenante que cette "force" semblait vouloir me faire sortir du terrain, m'éloigner de mes camarades. _Je dois devenir un peu fou_, songeai-je avec un rictus méprisant. Mais il n'y avait rien à force : plus je résistais, plus mon cerveau s'embrumait et je peinais à démêler le vrai du faux.

Du reste je me souviens peu. Je me rappelle que mobilisant toutes mes facultés, je fis un effort suprême pour me reconcentrer sur le match, mais qu'un geste imprévu déplaça mon balais de quelques mètres sur ma gauche. Le geste avait beau être de ma part, je ne l'avais pas anticipé et fus donc surpris, chutant de mon balai dans un cri d'épouvante.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'en remettra ? Demanda une voix inquiète que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

\- Mais bien sûr, professeur. Lui répondit une voix féminine avec assurance. John est un garçon solide, je me porte garant de sa santé.

Ce fut le moment que je choisis pour rouvrir les yeux. Ce qui m'apparut alors en premier, à mon grand soulagement, était un vieux barbu bien connu assis sur le rebord de mon lit. De mon lit ? Oui, oui, ne tardai-je pas à réaliser, j'étais bien dans un lit, confortable qui plus est, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et puis, tout me revint en mémoire : la pluie, le match, la "force" qui m'attirait à elle, ma chute... Ma chute ! Instinctivement, je portai une main tremblante à mon visage, prêt à constater l'ensemble des dégâts. Cependant, je fus heureux de constater qu'aucune trace de sang ne restait sur mes mains, tout comme aucun bleu ne semblait présent au toucher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Me lança avec un sourire le professeur Dumbledore, lisant le fond de ma pensée. Tu n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir après ton accident, mais Mme Pomfresh s'est chargée de te soigner et tu vas beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Je voulus alors me redresser, gêné que le directeur me voit dans cette position de faiblesse. Mais une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos, et un craquement effroyable dans mon bras me dissuadèrent de bouger davantage.

\- Tu devrais quand même te ménager et rester ici quelques jours avant de retourner en cours. Si tu as retrouvé une apparence humaine, je ne promet pas que tes articulations ne seront pas douloureuses pendant un bon bout de temps. C'est que tu as fait une sacrée chute ! Ajouta le vieil homme.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, au juste ? Demandai-je à brûle pourpoint, retrouvant enfin ma langue.

\- Trois jours. M'informa mon protecteur avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu es resté trois jours dans le coma.

Ah oui quand même. Tous comptes faits, je doute que le balai soit vraiment mieux que la baguette. Le Quidditch n'était peut-être pas fait pour moi.

\- Mais dis-moi...Continua Dumbledore, la mine pensive et inquiète. Que t'est-il arrivé exactement, mon garçon ?

\- Je...Je ne sais pas. Bafouillai-je, tentant de me remémorer les derniers évènements. Nous... Nous étions en plein match de Quidditch lorsque je me suis senti bizarre. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur l'action, je sentais comme une force invisible qui m'entraînait vers l'extérieur du terrain. J'ai...J'ai résisté, j'ai essayé, vraiment ! Mais il me semblait que je n'étais plus maitre de moi-même. J'ai alors fait un geste inconsidéré, et je suis tombé.

C'était la vérité. Rien que la vérité. Et pourtant, le professeur Dumbledore semblait perturbé par mon témoignage. Est-ce qu'il n'y croyait pas ? Pensait-il que le choc m'avait mis les idées à l'envers ? Ou était-ce autre chose...? Un instant, je vis comme de l'inquiétude sur les traits de son visage. Se relevant, il retrouva brusquement une impression joyeuse -que je lui soupçonnais d'être fausse- et posa une petite boite sur ma table de nuit.

\- Des dragées surprises. M'expliqua t-il. En espérant que cela rendra ta convalescence moins ennuyeuse.

Puis, après quelques paroles affectueuses et une ou deux boutades, le directeur me laissa seul avec mes pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu m'arriver ?

* * *

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement longs. Malcom vint, bien entendu, me rendre visite régulièrement, s'empressant de savoir si je me sentais mieux et si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je lui répondis que j'allais très bien et ne manquais de rien, ce qui était faux, mais je ne voulais pas le déranger.

Ce fut trois jours après la visite de Dumbledore qu'une autre personne entra dans ma chambre, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Lily Evans. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux et au visage si lumineux. La belle Gryffondor.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait une vilaine chute, au Quidditch. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix timide, gênée de se retrouver face à un blessé.

\- C'est...C'est trois fois rien. Répliquais-je, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur moi. Et puis, grâce aux soins de Mme Ponfresh, je vais bien mieux.

Je passai volontairement sous silence les vomissements en pleine nuit causés par les potions que l'infirmière me donnait, les douleurs insupportables dans le dos, ma jambe qui me lançait affreusement et mon bras trop douloureux pour que je puisse le bouger. Tout allait bien, ou devait sembler l'être, devant Lily.

\- Tant mieux ! Me lança cette dernière avec un grand sourire sincère. Je n'aime pas savoir les gens de bien mal en point. Tu as sauvé la mise à Severus, après tout. Alors je t'ai apporté ceci.

Et ce disant, elle posa sur ma table de nuit un ouvrage de sorcellerie relié en cuir noir. Mon regard s'arrêta un instant dessus, avant de revenir vers la jeune fille qui me l'avait donné.

\- C'était un cadeau. M'expliqua t-elle avec gentillesse. Mais je l'ai déjà lu des dizaines de fois, alors je te le donne. Il te sera plus utile qu'à moi pour passer le temps.

\- Je...Je te remercie, Lily. Hésitai-je, le regard plein de reconnaissance.

\- C'est trois fois rien. Me répliqua t-elle, imitant mes paroles quelques minutes plus tôt.

Puis, remarquant que l'heure était déjà avancée, elle se pencha sur moi et déposa un bisou rapide sur ma joue.

\- Je dois y aller, à bientôt John !

Et elle partit avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lui retourner son au revoir. Heureusement, ce manque de temps l'avait empêchée de remarquer le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Finalement, je l'avais trouvée, cette occasion d'aborder l'Ange de Gryffondor !

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour la route, positive ou négative, tant que c'est constructif, ça me fait très plaisir ^-^ Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! **

**Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite de ma petite fiction. Je m'excuse platement pour ne pas l'avoir postée plus tôt, mais la régularité n'est décidément pas mon fort XD A défaut de cela, j'ai donc tenté de vous composer un chapitre le meilleur possible, avec quelques révélations qui devraient vous intéresser. On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture ! ^-^ **

**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, hormis les personnages de John Smith, Malcom et ses parents. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice de ce texte, encore heureux.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Rétablissement physique et bouleversement moral

Les jours passèrent de nouveau, et sans évènement notable. Je me remis lentement de mon accident, ne quittant l'infirmerie qu'une semaine après la visite de Lily Evans. Si le fait de rester alité n'était pas réellement pour me faire plaisir, le livre de la Gryffondor, lui, me passait un baume au cœur non négligeable. A défaut de savoir me servir d'une baguette, au moins étais-je devenu incollable sur bon nombre de sortilèges, pouvant citer leur utilité et toute leur histoire. Et pour cause, je n'avais pas d'autre occupation que de lire et relire cet ouvrage, que je finis donc par connaître par cœur.

Passé cette semaine, peu de choses auraient pu faire deviner à un inconnu la chute monumentale que j'avais subi. Bien sûr, je boitais, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cela, et mon bras abimé ne l'était pas plus qu'avant. Il n'y eut que ma main droite -celle qui tenait la baguette, ironie du sort- qui eut un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Tordue et brisée lorsque je fus contraint d'embrasser le sol, Mme Pomfresh la soigna vite à l'aide ses potions. Cependant, elle demeurait encore un peu lente à la réaction à l'issu de cette semaine, et l'infirmière me conseilla donc de la mobiliser souvent pour retrouver toute ma mobilité.

\- Je t'ai trouvé un truc génial, pour ça ! Me déclara un jour Malcom en rentrant dans l'infirmerie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et ce disant, il me tendit une petite boulle dorée dont les ailes étaient repliées sur elles-même. Un vif d'or.

\- J'ai réussi à dégoter cela. M'expliqua t-il une fois que je me fus saisi de son cadeau. Je pensais que cela aurait pu t'aider à retrouver des réflexes : si tu le laisses s'envoler et que tu le rattrapes immédiatement, cela t'aidera sûrement.

Je remerciai chaleureusement mon ami pour sa sollicitude avant de mettre à exécution son idée. Celle-ci n'était pas réellement mauvaise. Sitôt que je relâchai la petite balle, celle-ci tentait de s'envoler pour s'échapper de mon emprise. La première fois, je crus bien qu'elle allait y parvenir. Il me fallut faire un grand geste pour la rattraper, ce que Malcom accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Quelques jours d'entrainement, et je suis sûr que ta main sera aussi vive qu'autrefois. Me lança t-il de bon cœur.

\- Merci Malcom. Lui lançai-je gentiment. Mais tu n'aurais pas du...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Me coupa t-il avec entrain. Nous sommes de Poufsouffles, et des Poufsouffles sont solidaires. De plus, tu es mon ami. Alors je te dois bien ça.

J'allais reprendre la parole pour balbutier quelques formules de politesses, mais le grand blond fut plus rapide que moi. Regardant un instant par la fenêtre, il reprit bien vite, sans se départir de son habituel sourire :

\- Dis, les vacances de Noël arrivent à grand pas. Nous serons en vacances vendredi prochain. Et je me demandais...Si tu voudrais venir les passer avec moi.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui, après le cadeau de Lily, aurait pu me procurer une joie incroyable, c'était bien la proposition de Malcom. Jamais personne ne m'avait invité à passer du temps chez lui. En faite, personne n'en avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion car jusqu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais demeuré enfermé à Saint Mangouste, mettant fin à la possibilité de me faire des amis à l'extérieur. Mais à cette évocation de l'hôpital dans mon esprit, la joie fit bien vite place à la peur. Et si le directeur n'acceptait pas que j'aille vivre quinze jours chez mon ami ? Après tout, je n'étais pas un garçon normal et s'il avait été convenu que je quitte Saint Mangouste, c'était pour me rendre uniquement à Poudlard où Dumbledore assurait pouvoir garantir ma sécurité. Mais quand était-il de chez Malcom ?

\- C'est que... Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai l'autorisation...M'hasardai-je timidement.

A ces mots, mon ami de Poufsouffle eut un grand éclat de rire.

\- Ne te bile pas, John ! Me lança t-il joyeusement. Maman a déjà joint Dumbledore pour le lui demander, et il a lui-même obtenu l'autorisation du directeur de Saint Mangouste. Tu peux venir à la maison sans soucis !

* * *

Comme nous l'avions prévu Malcom et moi, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours vendredi midi, nous nous laissâmes l'après midi pour faire nos valises. Pour ma part, ce ne fut pas une longue affaire car je n'avais pas grand chose d'important à prendre, hormis de quoi me changer, mon vif d'or et le livre de Lily. Vivaldi, mon cher hiboux, resterait à Poudlard pour les vacances, car je savais qu'il y serait plus heureux qu'en plein Londres. Mais du côté de Malcom, l'entreprise fut plus difficile car apparemment, mon ami ne savait pas voyager léger. Nous dûmes donc user de toute notre patience et de notre adresse pour parvenir à tout faire rentrer dans sa grande valise, avant de réaliser qu'un simple sortilège d'Extension aurait arrangé le problème en dix fois moins de temps. Nous éclatâmes de rire face à notre oubli.

Puis, nous rejoignîmes nos amis qui eux aussi rentraient chez eux et nous dirigeâmes vers la gare de Pré-aux-Lards, escortés par Hagrid. Enfin, nous montâmes dans le Poudlard Express, que je connaissais déjà pour l'avoir emprunté trois mois plus tôt dans le sens inverse, et nous installâmes dans une cabine seul à seul. J'avais bien veillé à ce dernier détail, car j'avais besoin d'aborder un sujet délicat avec mon camarade Poufsouffle, et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant de mes projets.

\- Dis Malcom... Bafouillai-je légèrement, hésitant quant à la manière de le dire. J'ai...Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai voir à Londres. Cela t'ennuierait-il qu'on y aille avant de nous rendre chez toi ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Me répondit mon ami avec son sourire habituel. Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- La boutique d'Ollivander. Ou plutôt, le propriétaire en lui-même. Ajoutai-je vivement. J'ai de nombreuses questions en tête depuis ces derniers mois, et lui seul peut leur apporter une réponse.

Ma demande parut surprendre le jeune homme, qui ne se fit pas moins agréable pour autant. M'affirmant qu'il me suivrait avec plaisir, il m'expliqua que sa mère ne serait pas là à la descente du Poudlard Express. Nous pourrions donc filer chez Ollivander avant de nous rendre chez lui, où sa maman nous attendrait. Si elle nous faisait une remarque quant à l'heure, nous n'aurions qu'à dire que le train était en retard.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris, et un peu gêné. Je ne voulais pas mentir à la dame qui m'accueillait pour les vacances. Cependant, Malcom fut si convainquant et usa de tant de perspicacité que je finis par me ranger de son avis.

* * *

\- Nous y voilà ! Claironna t-il lorsque nous nous trouvâmes sur le pas de la porte de la boutique. Tu es prêt, John ?

Si j'étais prêt ? Plus ou moins. Disons que je savais pertinemment ce que j'avais à demander à l'expert, mais que j'ignorais la manière dont je devais m'y prendre. Je craignais de me faire envoyer balader par le vieil homme, que ce dernier refuse de m'aider. Mais Malcom ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour remuer mes pensées : il ouvrit la porte et me poussa dans la boutique d'un air décidé.

\- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Nous questionna une voix depuis l'arrière boutique.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour me présenter et expliquer ma situation lorsque le vieux et célèbre vendeur de baguettes s'avança vers nous, fixant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me fis alors la réflexion qu'il ne semblait pas heureux de nous voir, surtout pas moi. Cependant, Ollivander fit un effort pour paraître agréablement surpris, et me lança d'une voix douce :

\- Ah ! Monsieur Smith ! Je me souviens de vous. Vous êtes venu ici m'acheter une baguette il y a quelques mois, en compagnie du directeur Dumbledore.

\- Oui, c'est cela même. Répondis-je vivement tout en observant du coin de l'œil mon ami qui s'était posté en retrait.

\- Et d'où me vient donc l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de votre baguette ? Me questionna t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si ! Enfin...Non. Hésitai-je, grimaçant. Mais...C'est que j'ai quelques interrogations à son sujet, et je pensais que vous seriez à même de me répondre.

\- Et bien je vous écoute. Me lança le spécialiste en s'asseyant contre son comptoir, les bras croisés.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. En faite, je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais dire. Mon courage s'était évaporé : je n'étais décidément pas un Gryffondor. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour parvenir à articuler de manière audible sans avoir l'air trop terrifié.

\- Je...Lorsque l'on vous a acheté cette baguette, expliquai-je en tendant le morceau de bois magique que j'avais laissé dans ma poche, vous m'aviez dit que mes rapports avec celle-ci étaient particuliers. Qu'elle me méprisait mais ne voulait cependant pas me quitter.

\- C'est vrai. Affirma Ollivander en continuant de me fixer.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Demandai-je vivement, véritablement curieux de le savoir.

\- Et bien...Chercha le vendeur, fixant maintenant le plafond, en quête des bons mots pour m'expliquer ce que je lui demandais. Certains sorciers possèdent un potentiel magique énorme. Cependant, dans la majeure partie des cas, ce potentiel n'est pas libéré. Il s'agit comme d'une sorte de boule d'énergie contenue en eux et qui ne demande qu'à éclater pour conférer au sorcier des capacités pour le moins...Effrayantes. Je dis "effrayantes" car ces pouvoirs dépassent de loin ceux de la population magique en général, et pourraient causer des ravages inhumains. Cependant, il ne faut pas voir que le mauvais côté : ces pouvoirs pourraient aussi faire le bien s'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains. Et c'est justement tout ce qui est renfermé en vous, Monsieur Smith.

Alors là, j'étais sur les fesses, pour demeurer poli. Les mots d'Ollivander m'avaient scotchés, et je peinais à les croire. Alors comme ça, j'étais nul parce que j'étais trop doué ? Tout cela me paraissait antithétiques et je demeurai consterner face au vendeur.

\- Et ma baguette, dans tout cela ? Le questionnai-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Votre baguette...Me répondit-il. Votre baguette sent tout cela. Elle sait que vous êtes un sorcier au potentiel énorme, mais elle sait aussi que vous ne l'avez pas libéré, ce potentiel. Alors elle vous méprise pour cela et n'attend que le jour où votre magie éclatera pour vous obéir.

\- Et...Comment suis-je censé "libérer mon potentiel" ? Hasardai-je, toujours aussi surpris.

\- Alors là, je ne pourrais pas vous dire avec précision. Les cas de sorciers tels que vous sont tellement rares que cela dépend de tout un chacun. J'ai cru entendre dire qu'il existait un homme qui avait libéré son potentiel après un choc émotionnel, un autre à la suite d'un accident. Je ne peux pas vous aider là dessus. Me confia tristement Ollivander.

Un sourire compatissant naquit sur mes lèvres en remarquant la tristesse de mon interlocuteur. Il me restait une dernière question.

\- Mais...Savez vous d'où peut venir ce potentiel ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

\- La génétique, souvent. Me répliqua le spécialiste. Les sorciers tels que vous sont souvent les descendants de sorciers eux-mêmes très puissants. Ils sont une sorte de concentré magique de la puissance de leurs parents. Comme diraient les moldus, une sorte de bombe atomique qui ne veut qu'exploser.

Un pincement me serra le cœur à cette explication. Mes parents. Alors c'étaient d'eux que je tenais ces capacités apparemment incroyables mais qui me pourrissaient la vie.

N'ayant pas d'autres questions, je saluai poliment Ollivander avant de sortir en compagnie de Malcom, qui s'était tenu respectueusement à l'écart. Cependant, maintenant que nous n'étions que tous les deux, mon ami ne cacha pas son excitation quant aux révélations que l'on m'avait faites. Selon ses propres dires, c'était "génial", "trop cool" et "trop la classe". Mais rien de tout cela ne me paraissait vrai. Je voyais davantage cela comme une malédiction. Une malédiction que m'avaient jetés mes parents

Seul point positif : j'avais une pièce en plus pour rechercher mes parents. Il s'agissait de sorciers puissants.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passa dans la plus grande joie. Je pris beaucoup de plaisir à partager la vie de Malcom, dont la mère était d'ailleurs d'une gentillesse et d'une prévenance absolue. Son père, quant à lui, était un homme d'un certain âge, sévère dans sa tenue mais d'une conversation très agréable. A ses heures perdues, il possédait aussi un humour assez cinglant, que je supposais qu'il devait avoir léguer à son fils unique.

Je fus considérer comme le second enfant de la famille. Cette attention me fit très chaud au cœur, moi qui ne me souvenais pas avoir eu de parents. A ce titre, ils tinrent à me faire un cadeau de Noël comme à leur garçon, ce pour quoi je les remerciai très sincèrement. Il s'agissait de lunettes de Quidditch pour, selon le père de Malcom, " ne plus avoir de malheureux accidents". Mon ami, lui, reçut un rapeltout qui devint immédiatement rouge lorsqu'il s'en saisit, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

Nous nous gavâmes de bonbons le reste de la journée et passâmes le reste des vacances à jouer et à faire les andouilles.

Ces vacances furent si géniales que lorsqu'il fallu remonter dans le Poudlard Express, je sentis une grande tristesse me soulever les entrailles. J'aurai aimé que cela continue pour toujours. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle j'embrassai bien chaleureusement les parents de mon ami et que nous leur fîmes longtemps signe lorsque le train se mit en marche. Puis, ils disparurent et je réalisai que je repartais pour Poudlard.

Mais quelque chose avait changé en moi. A défaut de connaître l'identité de mes parents, je commençais à mieux me connaître moi-même. Et surtout, je commençais à comprendre ce que ce potentiel que j'avais en moi impliquait.

* * *

**Je viens de réaliser que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. J'espère que cela vous plaira, en tous cas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça prend peu de temps mais ça donne beaucoup de plaisir. Alors appuyez sur ce p'tit bouton s'il vous plait XD *yeux de chats bottés***

**Je vous dis à bientôt**

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors voilà, je vous poste ce soir le chapitre 8 des aventures de John. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques contretemps. De plus, je m'excuse platement s'il y a quelques petites coquilles, mais je suis très fatigué et viens tout juste de finir de vous écrire ceci, alors quelques fautes ont pu se glisser sans que je ne le remarque. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Artmis : Merci pour ta petite review. ^^ En effet, John devient de plus en plus intéressant. Les révélations arrivent petit à petit, notamment sur l'un de ses parents dans ce chapitre. Peut-être auras-tu deviné de qui il s'agit. En tous cas, j'espère que cela te plaira.**

**Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention, notamment John Smith. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice de ce texte, hormis celui de vous faire plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Nous entrons par effraction dans le bureau du directeur

\- John ! John ! Tu te dépêches ? On va être en retard pour le dîner !

En retard ? Pour le dîner ? Déjà ? Mais cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que mes amis étaient remontés de la Grande Salle où ils avaient pris leur repas du midi ! Je ne cachai donc pas ma surprise lorsque ces mêmes amis m'annoncèrent qu'il était temps de retourner manger. Relevant la tête d'un mouvement brusque, je sentis ma nuque endolorie émettre un craquement peu agréable tandis que je fronçai les sourcils en questionnant du regard Eléonore. Cette dernière, visiblement agacée de m'attendre, était adossée contre la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, et me toisait avec impatience.

\- Ne joue pas à l'ignorant, John. Me lança t-elle en soupirant. Cela fait dix minutes que l'on t'appelle mais que tu nous ignores.

\- Pas du tout ! Protestai-je. J'étais...J'étais juste concentré sur ma lecture et...Je ne vous ai pas entendu.

La jeune Poufsouffle me jeta un regard exaspéré avant de franchir le seuil de notre Salle Commune.

\- Et bien soite ! Me cria t-elle pour se faire entendre de loin. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu parmi nous, ne tarde pas !

Malcom, qui faisait je ne savais trop quoi derrière moi, passa à mes côtés pour se diriger lui aussi vers la porte. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas plus que dix minutes plus tôt, et que mon regard avait même plongé de nouveau sur le livre devant moi, mon ami s'arrêta et, revenant sur ses pas, se saisit de mon ouvrage pour avoir mon attention.

\- Eléonore va nous faire une scène si tu ne te dépêches pas. Se justifia t-il piteusement.

\- Mais...Je...

Foutu bégaiement ! Avec un soupir, je tendis la main vers mon camarade avant de lui demander d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu :

\- Rend-moi mon livre, veux-tu ? Et va donc rejoindre El' si tu as si peur de sa colère.

Mon ami ne se vexa pas pour autant. En "bon Poufsouffle adepte de la solidarité", il se saisit de la chaise en face de moi et vint s'y asseoir, me rendant mon livre en même temps. Cependant, sa mine attristée et contrariée me persuada de ne pas prêter d'attention à mon ouvrage immédiatement, mais bien plus à mon ami. Ce dernier reprit :

\- Ecoute John...Je m'en fais pour toi. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés de vacances, il y a une semaine, tu ne sembles pas être dans ton assiette. Tu es de mauvais poils, plongé dans tes recherches...Tu ne manges même plus, depuis deux jours, John ! Est-ce donc cette visite à Ollivander qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Comme d'habitude, Malcom avait touché dans le mille. Cette réussite dans les suppositions de mon amis me tira un mauvais sourire. La tentation aurait été de lui répliquer que tout cela ne le regardait pas, mais dans le fond, je l'avais tellement impliqué dans mes histoires que cela le regardait, d'une certaine manière. Je soupirai donc, avant de lui répondre :

\- Peut-être. Mais...Mais ce n'est rien qui ne doit t'inquiéter.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Répliqua mon camarade avec ironie. Mon meilleur ami se malmène et je ne devrais pas m'en faire ! Tout ça pour une fichue histoire de famille...

A ce moment là, quelque chose creva en moi. Pour ma chance, Malcom et moi étions les deux derniers élèves présents dans la salle commune. Me levant dans un geste violent, je fis littéralement voler la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis deux mètres plus loin, avant de me mettre à hurler d'une voix de fou :

\- "Une fichue histoire de famille" ?! C'est bien ce que tu as dis : "une fichue histoire de famille" ?! Mais comment oses-tu ? Comme peux-tu dire ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE VIS ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être sous le joug d'un sortilège ou traumatisme quelconque qui t'a effacé la mémoire ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas savoir qui l'on est ! De ne même pas connaître son vrai nom ! Et puis, surtout, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir de parents ! Ne pas savoir s'ils sont encore en vie, ou bien même qui ils sont ! Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, Malcom !

Tandis que je déblatérai tous ces reproches telle une furie, je surpris le visage de mon camarade à perdre toute couleur. Et je le comprenais : j'étais un jeune garçon connu pour son calme inébranlable et sa gentillesse, pas du tout pour ce genre d'excès de colère qui venait de me prendre. Mais cela m'avait fait du bien, cela m'avait purgé de mes sentiments. Avouer enfin à quelqu'un tout ce qui j'avais sur le cœur depuis tant d'années me retirait un poids considérable.

Un long silence suivit mes paroles. Mon ami et moi demeurâmes de longues secondes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, ce fut finalement lui qui reprit la parole.

\- Je te demande pardon, John. Reconnu t-il, gêné. Tu as raison. Tu as parfaitement raison. Mais alors...Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, pour t'aider en espérant que tu ne te ravages pas trop ?

La question de Malcom me surprit au plus haut point. Qu'il criât à son tour, qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il parte : tout cela aurait été logique. Mais pas qu'il me propose ainsi son aide. Désappointé, il me fallut de nouveau quelques secondes pour réussir à formuler la pensée que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours :

\- Je...Je vais me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Par effraction. Ajoutai-je vivement avant que Malcom ne me pose la question. C'est que...J'y ai longuement réfléchi et...Je sais donc que mes parents étaient des sorciers, très puissants qui plus est. Et je suis certain que Dumbledore en sait bien plus qu'il ne le reconnaît sur ce sujet. Alors j'aimerai aller fouiller dans sa Pensine pour savoir ce qu'il me cache. Peut-être même est-ce que je verrai mes parents, dans ses souvenirs !

Je demeurai un instant silencieux, observant l'effet de mon plan sur Malcom. Mais ce dernier ne semblait nullement surpris, encore moins choqué. J'ajoutai donc :

\- Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.

Contre toutes attentes de ma part, la réponse de mon ami fut la suivante :

\- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Mon ami et moi en vînmes finalement à un compromis : j'acceptai d'aller dîner avec eux, en échange, il viendrait avec moi cette nuit dans le bureau du directeur. Quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'aucun dîner ne me parut jamais aussi long que ce jour-là. Et pour cause : je sentais certes un sentiment de peur grandir dans mon estomac à l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'espoir de voir pour la première fois mes parents. Une once de culpabilité pointa aussi le bout de son nez, mais j'écartai bien vite de mon esprit quelques gênes qui étaient apparues en pensant que j'allais entrer par effraction dans le bureau de mon protecteur.

Malgré mon jeune de deux jours, je n'avais guère faim ce soir-là. Cependant, je fus bien contraint de m'alimenter un peu lorsque le regard noir de Malcom croisa le mien. J'avais compris le message : je devais prendre un minimum soin de moi si je voulais compter sur son aide. Il me fallut donc outrepasser le nœud qui s'était formé dans ma gorge et manger quelque peu, tout en espérant dissimuler à la vue de tous l'excitation qui avait pris possession de moi. Mes parents ! J'allais enfin voir mes parents ! Enfin, rien n'était sûr, mais j'avais l'intime conviction que cette nuit, mon plus cher rêve allait se réaliser.

Huit heures sonnaient lorsque mes camarades de Poufsouffle -Malcom y comprit-, décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer dans notre Salle Commune. L'esprit ailleurs, je n'y opposai pas de résistance. Et puis, le début de notre escapade n'était prévu qu'à minuit et quart, ce qui nous laissait un peu de temps devant nous. Tout avait été prévu soigneusement, notre plan révisé : rien ne devait mal se dérouler.

Nous passâmes donc une soirée à priori parfaitement normale dans la pièce réservée aux jaunes et noirs, Eléonore s'amusant à manger des bonbons qui changeaient sa couleur de cheveux sous l'œil amusé de Wilfried, un troisième année qui avait le béguin pour elle. Malcom, de son côté, était consciencieusement penché sur un parchemin -une lettre qu'il écrivait à sa mère pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Quant à moi, je demeurai au coin du feu, fiant de lire un livre sur les créatures magiques. Pas que ce livre était inintéressant, au contraire, mais j'étais bien plus absorbé par ce qui allait se dérouler bientôt que par les lignes sous mes yeux.

Mon acolyte laissa passer un quart d'heure après les douze coups de minuit avant de s'exclamer, littéralement paniqué :

\- John ! Par Merlin ! Le cours d'astronomie ! On a complètement oublié !

Jouant parfaitement le rôle que nous nous étions assigné, je me levai d'un bon, laissant tomber mon livre, et me précipitai vers la sortie. Mon ami blond fit de même, prenant d'un geste pressé nos parchemins et nos plumes. Nous courûmes encore quelques mètres après être sorti de notre Salle Commune, histoire que nos amis qui n'étaient pas encore couchés et qui étaient restés derrière nous nous soupçonnent réellement d'être en retard en cours. Puis, nous ralentîmes le rythme jusqu'à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. C'était moi qui avait eu l'idée du cours d'astronomie. En effet, ils nous fournissaient une bonne excuse pour nous éclipser au beau milieu de la nuit sans éveiller les soupçons. Quant au fait d'être en retard, cela nous garantissait de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, et d'être ainsi tranquilles.

Malcom et moi arrivâmes devant la statue qui cachait l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Pour débloquer ce dernier, il était nécessaire de prononcer à haute voix un mot de passe, détail qui m'avait complètement échappé. Heureusement que mon camarade était là.

\- Ballongommes du Bullard ! Murmura t-il, non sans une certain fanfaronnerie.

Je me retournai si vite vers lui que je sentis ma nuque craquer. Comment savait-il cela, lui ? Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser la question et ce fut ce que me fit comprendre Malcom d'un geste de la main. Je fus donc le premier à monter dans l'escalier découvert, montant par magie dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pourvu qu'il dorme comme tous les jours à cette heure-ci ! Me fis-je la réflexion. J'entrai finalement dans la pièce tant attendue. Personne à l'horizon. Plumseck dormait sur son perchoir. Tant mieux.

C'est alors que je la vis : la Pensine. Me retournant pour jeter un regard à mon ami qui montait la garde -c'était le plan-, j'hésitai un quart de seconde sur le bien fondé de ce que j'allais faire. Mais mes derniers doutes volèrent en éclat sous l'impulsion de Malcom qui me fit signe de me dépêcher. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'objet magique à grand pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une fois tout proche de l'étrange bassine, je posai mes deux mains sur le rebord, aspirant de l'air comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je vais voir mes parents. Me répétai-je. Et sans penser davantage, je plongeai ma tête.

_Une foule. Une foule énorme et dense de centaines d'élèves, toutes années et maisons confondues. Le choc de la vision fut tellement surprenant qu'un instant je crus perdre pieds et m'écrouler dans cette masse gênante, à moi qui n'aimais pas trop la compagnie de tant de monde. Mais alors que je me supposais être devenu pâle et que je me reposai en m'épaulant à un mur, personne ne parut voir mon embarras. C'est alors que je réalisai : je me trouvais dans un souvenir. Je n'étais pas là à ce moment donné. Il était donc normal que personne ne me voit. Ce détail me soulagea et me permit de m'adonner serein à la recherche de ceux que je cherchais._

_Tout le monde était sacrément bien habillé. Les filles portaient des robes majestueuses tandis qu'aucun des garçons ne portait autre chose qu'un costume. La plupart de ces jeunes dansaient en couple, un grand sourire heureux aux lèvres. Un bal, pensai-je. Pour quelle occasion ? Je l'ignorais, mais n'étais pas là pour me poser la question. _

_Ce fut alors que je le vis. Le professeur Dumbledore. Visiblement bien plus jeune que je ne le connaissais, mon protecteur était assis à ce qui me semblait être la table des professeurs. Sa barbe auburn m'aida à confirmer le fait que je devais me trouver quelques trente ans dans le passé. Certainement du temps de la jeunesse de mes parents. Mais comment retrouver ces derniers dans la profusion de sorciers et de sorcières ? J'avais intiment penser à eux en pénétrant dans la Pensine, j'avais donc la certitude qu'ils devaient se trouver dans cette scène. Et puisque cette dernière se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, je savais maintenant que mes géniteurs avaient étudiés à Poudlard._

_Faute de piste, je reportai mon attention sur le visage de celui qui était mon protecteur. Ce fut alors que je constatai que son regard était rivé sur un point fixe. Quelque chose qui devait le contrarier, à en juger par sa mine inquiète. Curieux et surpris par ce sentiment de la part de l'homme que j'admirais, je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre son regard. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de distinguer avec précision l'élève que Dumbledore surveillait ainsi. Mais lorsque je le vis à mon tour, mon regard ne put s'en défaire. J'étais comme fasciné, à l'instar d'un moustique prêt d'une source de lumière._

_Le jeune homme en question devait être en cinquième ou en sixième année, soit avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Contrairement à tous ses camarades, lui ne dansait pas, ne riait pas, n'était en compagnie de personne. Assis sur une chaise dans un coin reculé de la Salle, toutes ces festivités semblaient l'ennuyer profondément, et ce à en juger par la sévérité qui se lisait dans son regard et ses traits stricts. Cependant, malgré cela, il demeurait très beau. Incroyablement beau, même. Avec ses cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, sa physionomie mince et sa tenue élégante, aucune fille ne devait lui résister. Je fus tenté d'esquisser un geste pour m'approcher de lui, mais je me souvins avec tristesse qu'il ne me verrait pas. Je dus donc me contenter de l'observer, de l'observer avec insistance telle que ma vie semblait en dépendre. Je voulais le voir de telle manière à graver son visage dans ma mémoire pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il me semblait si proche, et pourtant si loin..._

\- John ! John ! Dépêche toi, j'entends des pas !

La voix de Malcom m'arracha brusquement à ma vision. Ou plutôt, ce fut le fait qu'il me tire la tête hors de la Pensine qui m'en arracha. Je sentis alors un incroyable sentiment de colère se saisir de moi. De quel droit se permettait-il de me retirer ainsi à ce qui me paraissait être le plus beau du monde ? Car j'en étais persuadé : l'homme que j'avais vu dans la Pensine ne pouvait être que mon père. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il me ressemblait tellement -les cheveux, le teint pâle-, que notre filiation me paraissait indéniable. Et Malcom m'arrachait à cela ? J'aurais pourtant aimé y rester toute ma vie. Toute ma vie auprès de mon père, même si ce dernier ne pouvait pas me voir.

\- Dépêche toi, à la fin ! Ou on va se faire chopper ! Prévint mon ami, visiblement inquiet.

A ce moment précis, la peur prit le dessus sur la colère. Terrifié à l'idée de nous faire surprendre, je pris mon camarade par la manche et nous précipitai derrière le dos d'un fauteuil. Ridicule cachette, mais sur le coup, je n'avais pas meilleure idée. Nous ne tardâmes pas à attendre les pas se rapprocher, jusqu'à se trouver dans la salle, non loin de nous. Instinctivement, je plaquai une main désespérée sur la bouche de Malcom qui, à mon goût, faisait trop de bruit en respirant. Le Poufsouffle râla de mon geste et, piteusement, émit un gargouillis bizarre pour me faire comprendre de retirer ma main. Gargouillis juste assez fort pour nous faire repérer.

\- Qui va là ? Lâcha une voix...Une voix que j'aurai reconnu entre mille.

\- James ! Lâchai-je avec un soupir de soulagement, me relevant de ma cachette.

\- Toi ! S'exclama le Gryffondor presque immédiatement, visiblement très surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ajouta t-il en apercevant Malcom.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Remarquai-je en constatant la présence de trois autres Gryffondors : Remus et deux autres que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Nous...

James ne termina pas sa phrase, me fixant avec méfiance. Se tournant rapidement vers ses amis que j'appris plus tard comme étant les Maraudeurs, il sembla questionner ces derniers du regard avant de rapporter son attention sur moi. Gêné, il bafouilla légèrement avant de déclarer d'une voix qui se voulait solennelle :

\- Si vous me promettez de ne rien dire de notre escapade nocturne, nous nous tairons à votre sujet.

La réponse, du côté de Malcom, fut immédiate. Sans chercher à en savoir davantage, mon ami répondit :

\- C'est convenu. Maintenant, nous partons, nous. A plus.

Me saisissant d'une main encore tremblante de la fausse frayeur qu'il s'était fait, mon ami m'entraina vers l'escalier qui nous redescendit pour faire le chemin inverse. Nous ne tardâmes pas dans les couloirs, effrayés à l'idée de croiser des préfets. Ce ne fut pas le cas, bien heureusement. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes nos dortoirs, à près d'une heure du matin, nos cœurs battaient toujours à cent à l'heure. Nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Malcom, lui, parce qu'il craignait que les Maraudeurs ne tiennent pas leur parole. Moi, parce que j'avais la tête remplie d'une vision de rêve.

* * *

**Ce chapitre a été un peu plus long que prévu. J'espère que cela n'aura pas été pour vous déplaire et que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire ma fic. Si vous lisez ces quelques mots, c'est que vous m'avez déjà consacré du temps, et je vous en remercie. Si vous étiez d'accord pour m'en consacrer encore un peu plus, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review. Elles me font toujours très plaisir et j'y réponds toujours de bon cœur.**

**Bonne soirée ^^**

**XXX**


End file.
